


Baby Jedi love Pumpkins

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaanian Culture, Autumn, Gen, I made some shit up you guys, Obi-Wan gets a fam, Obi-Wan is seven, Pumpkins, Sorry Not Sorry, and cute, it was kinda hard going from Mandalore to Alderaan but here we are, like always, we don't like Qui-Gon in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Bail Organa finds a baby Jedi during the Anona Festival. Obi-Wan has misplaced his Master because of course he does. and Mazicia doesn't take "no" for an answer.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa
Comments: 26
Kudos: 453
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon, all my homies hate qui-gon





	Baby Jedi love Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría agradecer a martintello15 por la idea de este fic. Así que aquí está la familia Organa adoptando a Obi-Wan.

_ Bail Prestor Organa looked over the pumpkin patch and all the little one’s ran about grabbing at various vegetables.  _ Squash was nestled about the large, orange monstrosities that the local farmers had carted to the palace for the annual Anona Festival. The Alderaanian goddess had done a lot for the ancient Alderaanian and they celebrated her every year in early autumn. Just before the breeze got too cold and snow fell. 

The Palace is covered in straw and squash, apple cider is being brought out by the Queen herself and Bail can’t wait to go and get some. He stood and was about to join her when a hand pulled on his hem. 

Bail blinked but turned around to look down at a baby Jedi; the child had to be at least seven. His Padawan uniform was a little on the big side for him and he has watery blue eyes. 

“Who are you little one?” Bail asked. 

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi and I have misplaced my Master.” the baby Jedi replied. Bail kept a frown from his face as he knelt down to be eye to eye with Obi-Wan. 

“How old are you?” he asked. 

“I’m seven.” Obi-Wan replied. “Have you seen my Master?” he asked. 

Bail blinked; “No, Obi, I have not but maybe my mother can help. But why’d you pick me of all people? It’s dangerous for you to be running around.” 

Obi-Wan shrugged at him; “Force tol’ me to come here, it tol’ me that you were okay to talk too.” 

“Of course, how silly of me, asking a baby jedi why they came here.” Bail said. 

“Silly tooka.” Obi-Wan shook his head ever so seriously. Bail laughed. Then he swept Obi-Wan into his arms. “Let’s go.” he said and brought the child to his mother. 

She handed out the glass of cider before holding her hands out to Bail who handed Obi-Wan to her. “We do have a list of all the Jedi Master’s visiting Alderaan.” she said once Obi-Wan had explained his problem. 

“Shall I watch him mother or do you want me to go contant the various Jedi?” Bail asked. 

Obi-Wan was tuckered out and had cuddled up to the woman. Everyone around them found it to be ever so adorable; she smiled as she pet the red hair. “We can’t keep him.” she told everyone. 

“Oh but mom…” one of Bail’s younger sisters whined. “He’s just a baby.”

“I think we’ll contact the Temple instead and ask them what is going on. He’ll stay with us in the meantime. Come Bail, we’ll put him in the nursery.” 

&*&*&*&*

Plo Koon couldn’t help but smile as Mazicia’s face came into view as the holo call started; “And what do I owe the pleasure, your highness?” he asked. 

“I have to ask, why did my family find a Padawan wondering about the Royal gardens?” she asked. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember dispatching a Master/Padawan team to Alderaan.” Plo replied, perplexed. 

“His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Marzicia replied with a raised eyebrow to go with it, oh now he was in trouble. 

“Ah, yes. Master Jinn was recalled to the Temple. He wasn’t technically supposed to leave since his Padawan is so young. We don’t like to send them out until they are a little older. So, I understand why you’re upset with us.” Plo said as politely as possible. 

“Of course, Jinn is a menace to this galaxy, you need to keep him under control. And on that note, since he is a horrible guardian for the child. My family has put in an official notice to the Temple. We’ll be adopting Obi-Wan post haste.” 

Plo went to say something about that; but she interrupted him. “I will not allow you to mess up another child with Jinn. We all know he is a failure of a Master. Get him a mind healer before giving another child to him, would you dear?” 

Plo nodded and then the com call ended. 

Well, that was a turn the Force approved of. 

&*&*&*&

Second Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi Organa pulled on the hem of his new clothing. He’d been taking new classes, all about how to be a good Prince for Alderaan. There was a lot of responsibility to go with this new life. 

Obi-Wan didn’t really mind though, he liked rules, and he liked sentients who went by said rules. He was glad that he was amongst people who didn’t really like to bend the rules unless it was the absolute last thing they wanted to do. 

He glanced up at his new brother; “you really want me?” he asked. 

Bail looked down, “Obi, who said they didn’t want you?” he asked. 

“Master Jinn…” 

“Is a bantha turd.” Bail replied, softly so that his words wouldn’t get back to their mother who always knew when he swore. “You’re wanted here, Obi. Believe me please?”

Obi-Wan cocked his head as if he were listening to something that Bail couldn’t hear or see, then he nodded his head. “Yes, this is where I’m ‘possed to be.” Obi-Wan finally declared. 

Bail smiled. 

“Do you want to go see the pumpkins?” 

“Yes, please, I really like pumpkins…” Obi-Wan said. Bail took his hand and they descended the white, marble stairs to the farm setup in the courtyard. Bail was glad his mother didn’t take “no” for an answer. 

  
  



End file.
